Where's Robbie, Please Come Home!
Where's Robbie, Please Come Home! is the eleventh short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary While on a walk with Callie and Serena, Robbie falls into a box on a transport truck in an attempt to save one of Serena's hat and was taken away. Serena becomes very distraught. The Data Squad Rangers and everyone became determined to start searching for him. Plot Runaway hat!/Robbie and the hat gets taken away on the truck One day, Serena and Callie takes Robbie and his pet ferret, Snowy for a walk and wears her new favorite hat and a new bracelet. Suddenly, the hat blows off Serena's head and lands in a box on a transport truck. Robbie jumps into the box to rescue it, but he and the hat get whisked away. The truck takes Robbie into the deep countryside and when the truck hits a bump, he and the hat fly out the back. Meeting with Bodi, his band, Khampa, and Fleetwood Yak/Robbie stays for the night Just as Robbie had a quick landing on the hilltop fortress, he'd ran into Bodi, Darma, Germur, Khampa and Fleetwood Yak. Then, they offered him to stay for the night. Serena worried about Robbie/Callie and her parents keep her in good company Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Serena was beginning to worry about Robbie ever coming home. As for Callie and her parents, they had to keep her in good company. Robbie and Bodi started playing together/Packing their belongings for the road Back with Robbie, he and Bodi were playing their guitars together as a team. Soon, they all started packing up their stuff for the road as they said their goodbyes to Khampa and Fleetwood Yak. Serena taking over the Karate Class/Twilight and her friends began to worry As for Serena, she was taking Robbie's place as the Karate Teacher. But as she kept thinking about him, Twilight and her friends began to worry as well. Finding a shortcut to Canterlot City/Angus Scattergood offers a ride on his bus Back with Robbie, Bodi and the others, they had to find a shortcut to Canterlot City. Just then, Angus Scattergood found them as he offered a ride on his tour bus and they accepted. Dr. Eggman and his cronies ambushed out of nowhere/Stopping Robbie from coming home Suddenly, Dr. Eggman and his cronies ambushed out of nowhere as they stopped Robbie from coming home. Robbie fought the villains off/Eggman and his gang retreated again With no time to waste, Robbie fought with all his might against the villains. At last, Eggman and his gang retreated once again. Robbie Diaz is coming home/Serena and the rest of Robbie's friends are excited Then, Robbie Diaz is finally coming home after a long journey he took. And happily, all of Robbie's friends are excited to see him again compared to Serena. Welcome Home, Robbie Diaz!/A special performance by Angus, Callie and the band After the reunion, a big party was held at the Star Carnival, Callie and Angus played together with the band at the concert, Robbie and Serena were looking the moon at near the dock, Serena was very happy to Robbie back home. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Zeke *Ivy *Crusher Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Dean Cadence *Shining Armour *Callie Jones *Cedric Jones *Felicia Jones *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Chloe Stanford *Zoey Stanford *Kelsey Morgan *Laura Anderson *Jordan Carmichael *Travis Romero *Bodi *Angus Scattergood *Darma *Germur *Khampa *Fleetwood Yak *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Justin *Erika *Lucy *Geronimo Stilton *Thea Stilton *Benjamin Stilton *Trap Stilton Songs #Take Me Away - The Radiant Stars #Forever Ours - The Radiant Stars #Hollywood Girl - Angus Scattergood Trivia * Transcript *Where's Robbie, Please Come Home! Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Films Category:TMNTHedgehog5